Zapomnienie
by tiggers
Summary: Aleksander jest zwyczajnym nastolatkiem do czasu spotykania z Magnusem Bane'm. Alec czuje, że już kiedyś miał styczność z tym uroczym, czarującym, kociookim chłopakiem. Co tak naprawdę łączy tą dwójkę? I skąd młody Lightwood zna Magnusa?
1. Rozdział 1- Wielka impreza

Wcześniej wstawiałam już to opowiadanie, ale cóż miało dużo błedów, ale moja przyjaciółka Licentia mi pomogła i bardzo jej za to dziękuje :*

Uwaga:  
W tym opowiadaniu nie ma na razie nocnych łowców, ale inne istoty nad naturalne są :]  
Wszystko się wyjaśni, ale później

Postacie nie należą do mnie tylko do Cassandry Clary

**Rozdzia****ł 1 **

**"Wielka Impreza"**

Dzisiejszego dnia nie mogłem się skoncentrować na żadnej lekcji. Kiedy matematyka się skoczyła mogłem się skupić na czymś bardziej interesującym…

Szedłem w stronę Brooklin'u - miałem się tam spotkać z Izabell. Nie widziałem, co znowu jej strzeliło do głowy, pewnie kolejna impreza, na którą mama nie chciała jej puścić beze mnie. Był piątek wieczór więc to była idealna pora na melanż, problem w tym, że ja nigdy za nimi nie przepadałem. Nie czułem się dobrze w takich miejscach. Dużo ludzi, alkohol i oczywiście głośna, nie do zniesienia muzyka. Szukałem miejsca, w którym miałem się spotkać z moją siostrą. Naglę na kogoś wpadłem, już miałem przepraszać, gdy otworzyłem oczy ujrzałem wysokiego, czarnowłosego chłopaka o niezwykłych zielonych, kocich oczach. Był niesamowicie przystojny, wygląda na młodego Azjatę. Jego ubiór był bardzo niezwykły, ale w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku można się spotkać chyba ze wszystkim. Miał na sobie czarną podkoszulkę i do tego bardzo obcisłe zielonkawe rurki, oczywiście to by było normalne gdyby nie to, że był posypany toną brokatu miał go we włosach, ubraniu, powiekach i ustach…

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie z zainteresowaniem, przez to zacząłem się rumienić.

-Przepraszam- powiedziałem nieśmiało

Zielonooki nadal nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku

-Aleksander?- Zdziwiłem się skąd on mnie zna, jego głos był znajomy…

-Tak… Znamy się?- Stałem lekko skrępowany

Chłopak wyglądał, jakbym sprawił mu przykrość i to sporą. Jego oczy – nie wiedzieć czemu - pociemniały.

-Najwidoczniej nie…- odpowiedział smutno.

Staliśmy sami. Dookoła nas nie było żywej duszy. Nie miałem innego wyjścia, jak spytać się go gdzie odbywa się impreza, na którą Izzy chciała mnie zaciągnąć.

-Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, jak mogę się dostać na imprezę u Magnusa Bena?

Jego oczy zalśniły. Widziałem w nich interesujący blask, który był nawet pociągający. Zaraz od razu się skarciłem. Nie mogę teraz rozmyślać o jakimś obcym chłopaku, którego nie znam. Nawet jeżeli jest przystojny. Znowu to zrobiłem! Głupek..

-Oczywiście też tam się wybieram- jego głos stał się weselszy.

Nasza przechadzka nie trwała długo. Kiedy byliśmy już blisko domu Magnusa, pierwsze co usłyszałem to głośna muzyka. Potem dziewczęcy krzyk, który mnie zawołał - to była Izabell. Podbiegła do mnie. Jej czarne, długie włosy były rozpuszczone. Miała na sobie krótką, czarną, obcisła sukienkę i ostry makijaż.

-Alex, gdzieś Ty sie podziewał!? - natychmiast przerwała, gdy zobaczyła mojego towarzysza. Uśmiechnęła szatańsko - to był zły znak. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego uśmiechu.

-Niech panienka się nie martwi, nic mu się nie stało tylko trochę zboczył z drogi.

Oczywiście po tych słowach, kruczowłosy wcale jej nie uspokoił. Pewnie znowu weźmie mnie na jakieś swoje przesłuchiwania. Jedyna wiedziała, że wolę płeć męską.

-Alex, przez ciebie znowu musimy stać w kolejce! Nie dostaniemy się na najlepszą imprezę w całym mieście! - powiedziała, lekko spoglądając na kociookiego chłopaka. Izabell znowu coś kombinowała..

-Z chęcią was wpuszczę bez kolejki. - wtrącił się Magnus, szeroko się uśmiechając.  
-Dziękujemy, nie potrzebujemy pomocy. Poza tym, gdy gospodarz się dowie, może być zły. - odparłem.  
-Nie wydaje mi się, bym miałbym na siebie być zły, na wpuszczenie was na własną zabawę.

To znaczy, że to on był Magnusem Benem, ale ze mnie idiota..

Szliśmy przez tłum nastolatków, którzy czekali aż dostaną się na domówkę. Magnus bez problemy wpuścił nas do środka. Jego dom był ogromny. Przed moim oczami przeleciała niebiesko włosa dziewczyna ze skrzydłami - "Czy to jest bal przebierańców do cholery?!" - pomyślałem. Przetarłem dynamicznie oczy.. Może byłem już tak przemęczony nauką że miałem zwidy?

Muzyka była bardzo głośna. Izzy od razu zniknęła w tłumie tańczących ludzi. Zostawiła mnie samego z Magnusem. Poczułem jego dłoń na moim ramieniu.

-Widzę że nie lubisz za bardzo imprez. Chodź. - splótł swoją dłoń z moją. Czułem jak się rumienię.

Sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego on tak na mnie działał. Czułem się, jakbym go znał. Czułem, że mogę mu ufać. Człowiek brokat zaprowadził mnie w cichsze miejsce. Był bardzo miły i czarujący. Nie wmuszał we mnie żadnych kolorowych drinków, które piły nastolatki o dziwnym wyglądzie. Spojrzałem kontem oka na Magnusa, wpatrywał się we mnie swoimi złotymi, boskimi oczami. Było w nich widać tęsknotę.

-Przepraszam Magnus, nie znam cię.. i może...- zatrzymałem wypowiedz. Przez jego oczy nie wiedziałem, co mam mówić.

-Och... Nie odchodź, z chęcią opowiem Ci coś o sobie - zanim wstałem, złapał mnie za dłoń. Poczułem dziwne mrowienie w ręku - "to pewnie z nerwów" - pomyślałem. Jego dłoń była delikatna i przyjemna w dotyku. Brokatnik zaczął opowiadać. Mówił bardzo ciekawie, aż chciało się słuchać. Czas płynął szybko. Nie zorientowałem się, kiedy minęły dwie godziny. W jego towarzystwie, czas się zatrzymywał. Niestety musiałem iść.

-Przepraszam cię Magnus, ale muszę być przed pierwszą w domu. - powiedziałem.

-Dobrze, ale mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - uśmiechnął się uroczo.

-Również mam taką nadzieję.- wydukałem i poszedłem szukać Izzy.

Znalazłem ją w tumie chłopców o anielskiej kolorowej skórze i skrzydłami. Musiałem wyrwać siłą! Powrót do domu minął mi szybko. Całą drogę rozmyślałem o czarującym, kruczowłosym Magnusie Bane.


	2. Rozdział 2- Nowy uczeń

**Rozdział 2**

**,,Nowy uczeń''**

Nadszedł poniedziałek.  
Przez cały weekend rozmyślałem o tym niezwykłym chłopaku. Isabelle oczywiście od razu to zauważyła i co chwilę zadawała mi przeróżne pytania "Całowałeś się z nim już?"; "Masz jego numer?" Uprzykrzała mi cały poranek. W sumie, mogłem go poprosić o numer, teraz żałuje, że tego nie zrobiłem. Wstałem z łóżka i założyłem mój czarny znoszony sweter oraz moje ulubione czarne spodnie. Nigdy nie lubiłem się ubierać w niezwykle kolorowe, obcisłe ubrania. Nie lubię wyróżniać się z tłumu. Zszedłem na dół. Isabelle już na mnie czekała z uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Nie uwierzysz Alec - powiedziała energicznie narażając moje bębenki na pęknięcie. Widać było, że jest bardzo pobudzona.

-Chodź szybko! Mam coś dla Ciebie!

Wręczyła mi małą, różową karteczkę.

-Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Anną i mówiła że zna numer Magnusa.

Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zdobyła jego numer! Nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć. Stałem i wpatrywałem się w nią.

-Pilnuj go - powiedziała wychodząc z domu. -Chodź już buraczku cukrowy, bo się spóźnimy.

W szkole rozdzieliłem się z siostrą i poszedłem do sali historycznej. Usiadłem w ostatniej ławce przy oknie. Wpatrywałem się w parking było tam pełno samochodów. Właśnie wjechało żółte porsche, nie przypominałem sobie tego samochodu. Pewnie ktoś go nie dawno dostał i musiał się oczywiście popisać - jak to bywa w liceum. Poczułem dłoń na ramieniu i ujrzałem mojego kolegę z klasy. Usiadł obok mnie

-Alec masz może pracę domową z matmy?

Oczywiście jak zawsze dla wszystkich byłem chodzącą encyklopedią, która zawsze jest przygotowana. Wyjąłem zeszyt od matematyki. Spojrzałem na zapełnioną stronę i moją uwagę przykuł margines, na którym było zapisane imię ,,Magnus''. Zrobiłem się czerwony jak burak i szybko schowałem zeszyt, na tyle nerwowo że prawie wypadł mi z rąk.

-Em.. ja.. ja nie mam... - wyjąkałem.

Eric patrzył się na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Pewnie musiałem wyglądać dziwnie.

-Ok, rozumiem - powiedział i przesiadł się do blondynki w drugiej ławce.

Do sali weszła nauczycielka. Była uśmiechnięta, był to u niej bardzo rzadki widok. Obok niej stanął nowy uczeń. Miał na sobie granatowe rurki, luźną, białą koszulę z dodatkiem cekinów. Włosy ułożone w kolec. Miał masę brokatu na sobie. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, był to w całej okazałości Magnus. Co on tu robi?!

-Moi Drodzy, oto wasz nowy kolega. - powiedziała kobieta ochrypłym głosem

-Przedstaw się kochaniutki - nakazała chodzącemu cekinowi.

Magnus się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyny z klasy zaczęły już plotkować na jego temat. Matko, a dopiero co wszedł do klasy.

-Nazywam się Magnus, Magnus Bane. - jego głos rozbrzmiał w klasie

-Mam nadziej, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. - kiedy to mówił patrzył prosto na mnie, a ja zmieniłem się w dojrzałego buraka.

-Dobrze Magnusie, usiądź w ostatniej ławce przy oknie, obok Aleksandra. - powiedziała nauczycielka.

Kiedy cekin usiadł obok mnie, poczułem od niego drzewo sandałowe. Pachniał tak przyjemnie. Próbowałem na niego nie zerkać. Było to dla mnie za trudne. Kiedy na niego spojrzałem, dostrzegłem, że mnie obserwuje. Przez całą lekcje, nie mogłem się skupić, był taki rozpraszający. Nauczycielka przeszła po klasie żeby rozdać testy. Kiedy położyła dwa dokumenty na ławce sięgnąłem po nie równocześnie z Magnusem. Jego skóra była taka przyjemna, miękka. Po mojej dłoni przeszedł dreszcz. Spojrzałem na niego. Uśmiechnął się pokazując swoje białe zęby. Znowu byłem czerwony jak dojrzały pomidor. Najwidoczniej Magnus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dzwonek. Do sali od razu wbiegła moja siostra. Była cała podekscytowana. Podbiegła do mnie i zaczęła energicznie machać rękami.

-Alec słuchaj za nic nie zgadniesz kto przyjechał do naszej szkoły! - mówiła wszystko na jednym tchu. Gdy przesunąłem się trochę w bok i odsłoniłem Magnusa, zorientowała się, że jednak wiem.

-Wiesz, chyba jednak się domyślam, dzięki. - byłem na nią wściekły.

Magnus patrzył się na nas z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Musiałem się go zapytać skąd od się tu wziął, ale nawet nie dał mi dojść do słowa.

-Nie myślcie, że was śledzę - zaśmiał się.

\- Po prostu niedawno zmieniłem szkoły i to dla mnie miła niespodzianka. Miło was znowu widzieć. - widać było, że jest rozbawiony sytuacją.

Wyszliśmy całą trójką z klasy. Od razu zaczepiła mnie nauczycielka

-Aleksandrze mam do ciebie prośbę. - zwróciła się do mnie -Mógłbyś oprowadzić nowego ucznia po naszej szkole?

Potaknąłem tylko. Nie mogłem nic z siebie wydusić. Nadal byłem zszokowany tą sytuacją. Isabelle nas zostawiła. Jego niezwykłe, kocie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie.

-Więc co mi pierwsze pokażesz, byczku? - zapytał brokatowy, uśmiechając się uroczo.

-Byczku? - zapytałem zerkając na niego.

-Nie podoba ci się? Może wolisz niedźwiadek polarny? - jego głos był rozbawiony, pewnie się ze mnie nabijał. Cholera, a już miałem nadzieję..

Jaki ja jestem głupi, co ja sobie w ogóle wyobrażam?

Oprowadzałem go po różnych salach. Właśnie znajdowaliśmy się w moim ulubionym miejscu. Mianowicie w bibliotece. Zawsze jest tu cicho, spokojnie, a przede wszystkim jest tu miła atmosfera. Przechadzaliśmy się między regałami pełnymi książek. Magnus na chwile przystanął i sięgnął po jedną z ksiąg. Spojrzałem na tytuł ,,Harry Potter i komnata tajemnic''.

-Wierzysz w magie? - zapytał, oglądając okładkę.

Popatrzyłem na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem.

-Pewnie tak.. raczej tak... chyba tak..- powiedziałem, w sumie zastanawiałem się co powiedzieć.

Podniósł głowę. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Kociooki podszedł do mnie, byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie, aż za blisko...

-A wierzysz w miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, czy mam przejść jeszcze raz?

Zamurowało mnie nie wiedziałem co mam powiedzieć.

Magnus przycisnął mnie do jednego z regałów. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Jego twarz była coraz bliżej mojej. Jego ciało powoli sie zbliżało. Moje serce waliło. I bliżej, i bliżej. Szybciej. Jego usta były tak blisko. Jego zapach - powoli się rozpływałem. Jego klatka piersiowa jeszcze bardziej przycisnęła mnie do regału. Jego biodra, ocierały się o mój brzuch, nogi..

Przejechał nosem po mojej szyi. Coraz wyżej i wyżej. Pocałował mnie przy samym uchu. Tak delikatnie. Gdy oderwał swe usta od mojej szyi, jego nos zaczął wędrować po moim policzku. Robiło się coraz cieplej. Gdy był już tak blisko moich ust, do biblioteki weszła koleżanka Isabelle.


	3. Rozdział 3- Czy to tak musi boleć?

p data-p-id="d0028d04d515f57799cefdfdcc581cae"Odskoczyliśmy od siebie jak oparzeni. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co ma zrobić, obok niej stanął jej kolega. Spojrzał na nas swoimi ciemnymi oczami. Wyraz jego twarzy był dość ponury./p  
p data-p-id="1043ec790abdd8afabf65e9bc54b66da"-Widzę Magnusie, że znowu nie trzymasz się planu. - mruknął chłopak./p  
p data-p-id="7a5b0047291ebd0149a9c497f9483c84"Czułem się zdezorientowany. Widziałem jak brokatowy przerwa oczami. Co tu na anioła było grane? Rumieńce z mojej twarzy powoli znikały./p  
p data-p-id="250ea93cc0d0a83ee3ed83bf670067a2"-Simonie może zajmiesz się swoimi sprawami? - powiedział ostro kociooki./p  
p data-p-id="64cb7ab019c802c1f968b21305e2443e"W bibliotece dało się wyczuć napiętą atmosferę . Czułem się jak pionek w grze. Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać więc wyszedłem z pomieszczenia. Potrzebowałem powietrza. br /Usłyszałem trzask drzwi, ale nie zamierzałem się odwracać. Poczułem na swoim ramieniu dłoń. Zostałem siłą odwrócony w stronę twarzy chłopaka. Był to Magnus./p  
p data-p-id="fccb8328792a7027c41da46cd1698f48"-Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że byłeś świadkiem tej idiotycznej sprzeczki. - w jego oczach można było dostrzec irytację i smutek./p  
p data-p-id="160a9214c426e59c2d5aef92ca155273"-Kim on jest? - zapytałem zanim zdążyłem się zastanowić./p  
p data-p-id="73693566e6d649794f5127e1209849fe"-Simon. Jest chłopakiem mojej znajomej. - jego słowa nie bardzo mnie przekonywały./p  
p data-p-id="cab4f498b6864766d52c531cd2d2d1e2"-Magnusie, chyba zaszliśmy za daleko. Ja cię prawie nie znam... - zacząłem się jąkać, poczułem się oszukany i wykorzystany./p  
p data-p-id="c758dd055bcdd10593e7f64f3dec7d5b"-Aleksandrze co masz na myśli? - spytał poruszony./p  
p data-p-id="52ddef786e32d37c1ce17aa699333311"-Może powinniśmy przez jakiś czas siebie unikać./p  
p data-p-id="2d697ee33f0240af014fb5687c69dd16"-Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego? - jego głos zadrżał./p  
p data-p-id="dc124b8ebb75ef4446897ca5cf27cc86"-Najwyraźniej masz niedokończone sprawy Magnusie. - czułem, że jak jeszcze coś powiem to polecą mi łzy więc pobiegłem korytarzem prosto do wyjścia./p  
p data-p-id="71cd5501d82b8e9c67bdfc370e08c6ac"Miałem racje mokre krople leciały po moim policzku. To idiotyczne, ale zacząłem coś do niego czuć. Znałem go raptem dwa dni, a już obdarzyłem go tak głębokim uczuciem zwanym „miłością". Czy to tak musiało boleć? br /br /p  
p data-p-id="31d3a52d8302bcb2e2ae7512ed8e2193"***/p  
p data-p-id="08956666b893f5922789849235b1e5bb"Miałem ochotę zmienić Simona w szczura. Czułem wściekłość do tego żałosnego wampira. Jak on mógł to tak beznadziejnie rozegrać?! Wpadłem do mieszkania. Na mój widok Clary podskoczyła razem z prezesem Miau, którego trzymała na kolanach./p  
p data-p-id="c38d18a935f65175dd793e57773f3aea"-Co się stało Magnusie? - spytała zaniepokojona./p  
p data-p-id="155bcdf3f74999d487f7226105ee743a"-Twój przyjaciel! To się właśnie stało! - warknąłem./p  
p data-p-id="9a9c6991b352aff7c3f20382b3399949"-Co Simon znów zrobił? - zapytała dziewczyna odkładając kota na podłogę./p  
p data-p-id="5949e2b05cb09c252543541e91c97b3e"Usiadłem na sofę. Właśnie po raz kolejny straciłem Aleca. Czy to możliwe, że już na zawsze? Nie, trzeci raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu. Podniosłem głowę./p  
p data-p-id="1c675496b7d7b2de8f67f35b8b2c69ab"-Gdzie Jace i ten idiota wampir?/p  
p data-p-id="c00085a7fbb4668dd9e42b374da6f528"-Poszli dać sprawozdanie Maryse. -odparła Clary./p  
p data-p-id="5abbfa0a3de4e2155306375061dc7527"-Dzwoń do nich muszą tu jak najszybciej się zjawić./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5abbfa0a3de4e2155306375061dc7527"-/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5abbfa0a3de4e2155306375061dc7527"Wreszcie dodałam tu trzeci rozdział :)/p 


End file.
